Embodiments generally relate to devices and methods for treatment of human and animal conditions. The invention has particular utility for treatment of conditions such as hyperhidrosis, and neuropathy as well as skin, circulation and muscle stimulation, and will be described in connection with such utilities, although other utilities are contemplated.
By way of example, hyperhidrosis is a medical condition in which patients experience excessive sweating. Patients suffering from hyperhidrosis may sweat even when they are resting or the temperature is cool. People naturally sweat when triggered by warm temperatures, exercise, nervousness, fear or anger. However, hyperhidrosis patients sweat excessively without these triggers and appear to have overactive sweat glands. Such uncontrolled sweating can lead to a patient's physical and emotional discomfort.
Current treatments, such as antiperspirants may mask odors from perspiration but fail to prevent sweat release from the skin surface. Other treatment methods including medication, iontophoresis, botulinum toxin injections, or surgery are invasive and may place some patients at risk.
In our aforesaid parent application, we describe a device for treating hyperhidrosis which comprises a fabric and zinc particles disposed on at least a portion of the fabric, wherein the fabric is configured to contact a body surface such that the zinc particle pattern comes in contact with a skin surface. We also describe a method for treating hyperhidrosis which comprises disposing onto a skin surface of a patient in need thereof a device including a fabric and a first metal disposed on the fabric. The fabric is configured to contact a body surface such that the zinc particle pattern comes in contact with a skin surface. In accordance with the present invention we have found that fabrics made in accordance with the teachings of our aforesaid parent application advantageously also may be used for treating a variety of other conditions suffered by both humans and animals, in addition to hyperhidrosis. Other conditions include for example, neuropathic pain including peripheral artery disease and neuropathy, surgical rehabilitation including joint surgery rehabilitation, surgery convalescence including joint surgery rehabilitation and soft tissue healing; physical therapy including muscle and tendon healing and stroke rehabilitation. Additionally, the present invention has been found to enhance athletic performance, endurance and faster recovery after exertion along with less muscle discomfort and fatigue.
The present invention also provides improved methods for manufacturing fabrics useful for treating various conditions as above described.